Cerebral differentiation and deficits in intellectual behavior are evaluated during local brain stimulation or following cortical or subcortical lesions. The patterns of cognitive deficits are partitioned according to hemispheric specialization and differential recovery following brain damage sustained during early childhood or later life. The significance of neurologic disease is examined with reference to impairment of perception, language and memory functions.